


"Spending the Christmas with you is the best gift you could have given me."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Alec, Christmas fic, Embarrassed Magnus, Funny, Good Asmodeus, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Much to Magnus' horror, Alec invites Asmodeus over for Christmas. Asmodaddy is happy to spend the Christmas with the boys. He might and might not end up embarrassing his son in front of Alec. Alec is having a jolly old time as he watches them





	"Spending the Christmas with you is the best gift you could have given me."

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!!!

‘’Merry Christmas, my lovelies,” announced a voice, which catapulted both Alec and Magnus onto their legs as they were startled. Alec and Magnus had just said goodbyes to their family members and friends that were over for the Christmas lunch and Alexander and Magnus were planning to spend the rest of the Christmas day alone in their loft, just chilling and enjoying their time together with the company of Christmas movies and lots and lots of hot coco. That was the plan, yes, but it looked like they wouldn’t get to do that as someone decided to disturb their peace. 

That year was a good Christmas in Alec's opinion. It was for the first time in a while that their family got along. Magnus had invited all of them to their place, and they all had a lovely time. The warlock also invited his friends, of course, Ragnor and Catarina. It was a little get together. They exchanged gifts on that day as well, Magnus receiving a bunch of jewellery and makeup, while Alec mostly got new sweaters, which all looked the same to Magnus; dull and boring. But also very Alec and he knew that he would grow to like them... over time. 

Magnus and Alec exchanged gifts earlier that day before others came. Magnus bought Alec a lovely scarf and a wonderful coat to go with it. Alec, on the other hand, had given Magnus some gloves and a promise rings for both of them. Magnus was so moved by the gift that he ended up crying, Alec super proud with himself, because it was all his idea to come up with such a super special gift. So, after all of them left the loft, Magnus and Alec decided to do a little celebrating right on the couch, laying on top of it together, kissing, but then someone portalled into their loft and both of them screamed. 

Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw who the idiot that decided to disturb their peace was. He could see his father standing by the balcony, looking very festive. He was wearing a red coat, some black boots and a Christmas hat to go with it. Also, he had a big bag with him, which was now on the floor as he made his way closer to his son and his future son in law, clasping his hands together, looking rather happy and Alec just looked at Magnus, who was now just face-palming himself. 

“Father?!” shrieked Magnus and then quickly stomped over to Asmodeus, who was now looking around. He heard there was a lunch going on, but the loft seemed empty and he placed his hands on top of his chest. “What are you-”

“I’ve heard there was a lunch going on, so I decided to pop in to check up on how you were all doing,” said Asmodeus and Magnus’ jaw dropped. How did his father know there was going to be lunch at his place? He frowned and then turned around, where Alexander was now looking down, wearing an apologetic expression on his face.  _ Alexander!  _ He was the one who invited his father over?! How and when?! 

“Alexander, why the fuck would you invite my father of all people to the lunch?!” shrieked Magnus.

“Well, he looked so lonely the last time we saw him,” said Alec and shrugged. “And it’s Christmas, you’re supposed to spend Christmas with your family,” he stuttered and started walking back when he saw Magnus marching over to him. “And well,” he said. “I invited him,” he said and pressed his lips together. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” he asked with a small voice.

“Angry isn’t even the word to start expressing how mad I-”

“Maggy,” said Asmodeus happily and wrapped his arms around his son, who now froze and went red into his face. Ugh, this is why he didn’t want Asmodeus over in the first place! He was such an embarrassing dad! Also, how did Alexander get a hold of him?! He didn’t remember there being an internet or mobile connection with Edom! 

“Dad, can you please not-”

“Let’s get this party started,” said Asmodeus happily and then finally let go off his son, who was now fixing his clothes. Asmodeus looked around and frowned; where was everybody?! “Where’s everybody?” he asked and then looked at Alec. “Has the lunch been cancelled?!” asked the demon with such disappointment that it made Alec feel bad for him. It seemed like Asmodeus was a little bit late for the lunch!

“Lunch’s over, you can leave now,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean  _ over?! _ ” asked Asmodeus and walked over to the Shadowhunter. 

“It seems you’re late, sir,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh,” said Asmodeus deflated. “I suppose I’ve wasted my time with trying to pick out the perfect outfit,” he said and looked down at his sparkly coat, which he  _ loved _ . It took him quite a lot of time and he probably lost track of time as he was getting ready. Like father, like son, thought Alec and snorted. It took Magnus  _ ages _ to get ready for the lunch and he just shook his head. 

“Let me show you the door,” said Magnus and tried to drag his father to the door. However when he turned to his father, he saw his sitting on the couch, looking crushed and feeling sorry for himself. Magnus wasn’t going to fall for it, but it looked like Alec had already fallen for it and was now sitting next to him, trying to cheer him up. Magnus gritted his teeth and signed Alec to come closer. “Alexander, darling, what are you doing?” asked Magnus painfully slowly.

“Maybe your dad could stay here for dinner?” asked Alec.

“Alexander, sweetie,” said Magnus and puffed his cheeks. “We agreed it would be just  _ us _ today.”

“Magnus,” whined Alec and pointed to the man. “We can’t tell him to leave it would be rude. And it’s Christmas!” said Alec. “Come on,” he said. “He can’t be all alone on Christmas! You promised you’d spend more time with him,” he then scolded him. Magnus was about to tell him to bugger off, but then Alec turned on his puppy-eyed-look charms and Magnus felt slowly slipping and giving in.

“Alexander, we-”

“No, it’s okay,” said Asmodeus in an over-dramatic manner and stood up. “I’ll go get going, I know when I’m unwanted,” said Asmodeus as he went over to pick up the bag with gifts and headed to the door. “I mean I even brought presents, but, sure I’m going,” said Asmodeus and Alec started laughing, because he could see what he was doing. “Here I am, leaving,” said Asmodeus. 

“Bye,” said Magnus.

“Poor, lonely, old me,” sighed Asmodeus and bowed his head down, dragging the bag with him and Alec gently smacked Magnus’ shoulder.

“Ugh, Alexander,” whined Magnus.

“You can stay, sir,” said Alec quickly and Asmodeus quickly turned around, marching over to the boys. Magnus wanted to yell at Alec, but then he just leaned in and whispered, “I promise to make it up to you later,” and then winked. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then nodded. Fine, but he would need to do a  _ lot _ of things. Like a loooot and loooot!

“Very well,” said Magnus with a sigh. 

And thus the day with Asmodeus began. It was painful for Magnus and entertaining for Alec. Magnus to move on the conversation and tried to think of a way to get his father to leave. Maybe he’d leave once they would open the presents that he brought with him. “So, what did you get for us, dad?” asked Magnus and leaned to the bag.

“Oh, this wasn’t me,” said Asmodeus. “Santa Claus brought them, left them in Edom for you,” said Asmodeus and Alec started laughing on top of his lungs, while Magnus wanted to run away and life. Seriously?! His father did know that he was centuries old! Then again, he was still a little boy in Asmodeus’ eyes. 

“Look, Magnus, Santa brought a lot for you, seems like you’ve been a good boy,” said Alec and Magnus’ face went even redder.

“Alexander don’t encourage him,” said Magnus and shook his head, but Alec wasn’t listening.

“Did he bring something for me too?” asked Alec and Asmodeus nodded.

“Yes,” said Asmodeus happily and opened up the bag and started searching in it, pulling out three wrapped up boxes for Alec, the others in the bag were all for Magnus. While Alec received a few books, Magnus received a ton of candy. All of his favourite as a child and Magnus’ embarrassment was just growing as Asmodeus would share more and more embarrassing stories from his childhood. Gosh, was he really so keen on embarrassing him in front of Alexander?! But it got worse; in one of the presents, there was a stuffed Teddy and Alec lost it. 

“Dad, why-”

“It’s like the one you used to own when you lived in Edom,” said Asmodeus and Magnus groaned.

“He did?” asked Alec happily.

“Can you two both shut the hell up?!” asked Magnus, face red as a tomato. 

“Oh, oh, open this one,” said Asmodeus and handed Magnus his next present. Inside, there was a T-shirt with Asmodeus’ face on it and a text which said  _ Number one dad _ underneath it. Magnus was horrified. “Try it on,” said Asmodeus excitedly, Alec laughing like a madman next to them and Magnus shook his head.

“No… hey!” he started to protest, but then Asmodeus only snapped his fingers and the T-shirt was on Magnus. 

"You look adorable," said Asmodeus happily. “Doesn’t he?” he then asked Alec, who nodded.

“You’re as cute as a button,” said Alec and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose.

“You two are insane,” grumbled Magnus.

“Yet you still love us both,” whispered Alec into his ears and Magnus groaned, because it was true. 

Alec opened his next gift and it looked like he had the same T-shirt as Magnus; the one with Asmodeus’ face on it. Unlike the warlock, Alec happily put it on and Asmodeus looked literally blessed. This was the best Christmas  _ ever.  _ “Perfect,” said Asmodeus and Magnus was cringing when he saw Alec with the T-shirt. After his father was gone, he was going to burn both of them!

“I’ll go get us more wine,” announced Alec at some point and Magnus decided to follow him, leaving Asmodeus alone in the room. 

All jokes aside, Asmodeus was happy that he was invited to the dinner at least, his smile bright as he was walking around Magnus’ apartment. He noticed a few pictures on the wall, Alec and Magnus hugging or kissing on most of them and he was smiling widely. He grinned as he walked over to the Christmas tree and gently touched one of the ornaments on it. It truly looked like Magnus was happy and that made the demon happy as well. Humming the melody of Christmas song, Asmodeus turned around and saw Magnus standing by the door. He smiled and Magnus silently walked closer to him. All embarrassment aside, Magnus was happy that his father was there. 

“Merry Christmas, dad,” said Magnus and Asmodeus smiled. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, but for what’s worth I’m really happy you’re here.”

“

* * *

Spending the Christmas with you is the best present you could ever give me, son,” said Asmodeus quietly and Magnus smiled up to his ears. 

“Yeah,” whispered Magnus and then went closer to his father, giving him a quick awkward hug and then laughed as he pulled back. 

“Merry Christmas, son,” said Asmodeus and gently caressed Magnus’ hair, who didn’t seem to mind it this time. 

What they didn’t know was that Alec had come with the glasses in the living room as well and saw everything. The hug, the genuine smile on Magnus’ face and he couldn’t stop smiling as well, quickly clearing this throat as the two looked around and Magnus made a step back. Much later on, when Asmodeus left the loft of after the dinner, Magnus gave Alec the biggest hug ever and held him close to himself. 

“Thank you for inviting my father, Alexander.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Alec happily.

“Merry Christmas, love,” said Magnus. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” replied Alec happily and kissed Magnus back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
